Talk:Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer
Quarians as Playable race Please note to all editors that quarians have not been confirmed as a race to be playable in Galaxy at War, so please refrain from adding them. At this time quarians have only been confirmed through a leak, and we do not accept leaked information under any circumstances. Any additions of quarians without a source will be removed on sight. Lancer1289 23:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) G4TV in a flash shows a Quarian being played. :Soruce please. I.e. a link. Lancer1289 19:07, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Link GTTV quarian at 14:44 and 16:03. First one is hard to see because the internet version added big words over the quarian and the second one because the video is zooming out as the whole multiplayer squad is doing combat, it's backing up and using Cryo Blast.--Xaero Dumort 19:44, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :See your talk page. Both are examples of "you blink and you miss it". Lancer1289 19:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) And it's my duty as an editor and fan to go over information carefully. They are cases of "blink and miss" which is why I made sure to add the video times. I was trying to be helpful.--Xaero Dumort 20:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :And I didn't? It wasn't until after the times were noted did I even see anything of that nature. The source always needs to be considered, especially when it is a video. Lancer1289 20:14, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Which I understand. I wasn't trying to be condescending with my comment, just stating my feeling on my work for the wiki. Which is why I made sure to really look for the "blink and miss" info, because I had seen it last night myself and wanted to try and make sure others saw it. In my haste I wrote it in a poor manner. I'm really trying not to sound like a jerk.--Xaero Dumort 20:21, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Far as I can tell, Lancer hasn't ripped this down and made his case about sourcing as of yet. I didn't watch it myself, so my understanding is what we have is video, albeit only a snippet, of quarians in ME3 Multiplayer, from G4TV (Which I understand to be a trusted source for videogamers everywhere). I think it's safe to say we've 'known' for a while, but because this comes from a non-leaked source, is it safe to say quarians are now confirmed? --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 00:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow. I do not know what to say apart that I am quite offended by this comment. Lancer1289 00:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Offence was entirely unintended, and let me first apologize. I know I tend to come across as angular at times, and that's my fault. When content that is unsourced and unconfirmed comes along, you tend to rapidly remove it and make sure those involved are aware of site policy. What you do is maintain the content of the wiki with great gusto, and that is ultimately a good thing for this wiki. My point was that you hadn't removed the content and claimed it was unconfirmed, but neither could I determine that you were in support of keeping it. My question still stands; are quarians now confirmed? --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 00:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm convinced. I wasn't able to see anything at 16:03, but I did at 14:44 00:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Flat Out Confirmed - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h254YRtQoJU Kastrenzo 19:25, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :It has been "flat out confirmed" for a week now. Lancer1289 19:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I was just saying so that the "debate" could end, I was just trying to help there's no need to be rude. 20:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Except the debate was over a week ago, therefore your comment was both very late to the party, and redundant. Lancer1289 20:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough but that is no excuse to be rude, No matter what status you have here. Kastrenzo 12:02, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Rude is a matter of opinion here. I quoted you nothing more or less, it's your interpretation of it. Status has nothing to do with it. Lancer1289 15:11, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, My interpretation is that you are just trying to justify it rather than admitting it, but no matter, enough bickering I have an inquiry. I hesitate to ask questions about things that haven't truly been revealed yet, but I'm a little confused with the whole Race/Class thing going on, at first it implied that you didn't make your own, you picked one from a list, or unlocked them. Krogan Soldier, Quarian Engineer, Salarian Infiltrator, etc. is this still in place or was this just some kind of demonstration? If it were just the video I wouldn't be concerned, but after seeing this, I'm not sure I understand the system. Granted this is from the beta leak, it has the same charachters as the brand new video - http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/4467/me3mp11.jpg Kastrenzo 16:02, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually upon looking at it closer, I'm guessing the way it works is you select the class you wish to play as, and it gives you a few eligible races to play as. It kind of makes sense to me now, is this what the general idea is? Kastrenzo 16:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Because we don't deal with leaked infromation, we have no idea. Lancer1289 16:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Only plausible explanation I can think of, up until ME3 the only race you ever saw both genders of aside from Humanity were the Quarians, I'd be a little irked if it was restricted to female, since it's most likely out of the Tali Fanboyism. Kastrenzo 16:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Races and Classes Regarding the chart in the article, are the class and race combination accurate to this date?--Nintendogeek01 01:16, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure as I don't know where it's coming from. The website is very general and doesn't go into this amount of detail. Unless I missed something. Lancer1289 01:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The chart does seem like a good idea, I'm just iffy about the accuracy of the info, I don't remember seeing some of the race and class combinations in the video, but then again I too could have missed something.--Nintendogeek01 01:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Credits. Are they earned through playing singleplayer or multiplayer? If it's the MP, then how?--O_O 20:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Credits for the multiplayer mode are earned in the multiplayer mode by completing waves, earning kills and assists, and reaching certain kill milestones (25 kills, 5 headshots, 25 assists, 5 melee kills, etc.). -- Commdor (Talk) 20:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Image from Demo I took a screen shot for a friend of the multiplayer part of the demo, going to post a link of it at full screen (1600 by 900) if anyone feels like any part of it can be used for an article for the time being, please feel free to cut it up. http://imageshack.us/f/42/boomheadshotx.png/ Signed~Nonwikimember :Yeah we really wouldn't accept an image like that because it doesn't really show much about anything really. Lancer1289 03:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::The only thing that it shows, as demonstrated in the demo, is that headshots will now blows out enemies' heads. — Teugene (Talk) 03:24, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Obligatory or not? Does one have to play multiplayer in order to finish the game with the best results? Does avoiding it equals "not getting an %upgrade_name%" which means %character name% will die, as in ME2? User:Komodo_Saurian 22:54, February 16, 2012 (UTC)